Lil Phil
This page is about his rap career. About his football career, go to Lance Phillips. Lance James Phillips (Born November 9, 1997), most known for his stage name, Lil Phil is an Egyptian-born Sudanese-American former rapper, singer, producer, wrestler, actor, & songwriter Early Life Lance was born in Cairo, Egypt. He spent most of his childhood traveling to different countries. Music Career Beginnings (2009-10) At the age of 11, Lil Phil traveled to Egypt and went to meet his friend, Fady Oobama. While going to Fady's house, he met his uncle, Christopher Wilfred. He showed Phillips his music and he was impressed. After that, Fady & Phillips created Killaz Records. After hearing the song, he started music plans for the future. In 2010, Phillips traveled to Reston, Virginia and started to record his first unofficial mixtape titled "Respect the Truth". After finishing the album, Phillips planned to release an album with the same name and make that official. Later that year, Phillips traveled back to his hometown, Khartoum, Sudan and started to work with new signees, Cool Mody & TT. The three have made numerous tracks together but they haven't been released until 2012. ''Respect the Truth (2010-11) In late 2010, Phil started working on his debut album, Respect the Truth. Phil has been writing lyrics to prepare for his album. In mid-2011, Phil went on facebook, and said that he will get a microphone to record his music from then on. Phil bought a Blue Yeti Microphone in July 2011 and started to record songs. Phil released the first song and first single off the album, Moving On which sampled "What I Found" by SolidInc. Phil receieved positive reviews from his fans and were subscribed to the album. Phil released the second single off his album, Oh Yeah!. The song was originally supposed to feature Thugman & Lil Caine, but Thugman refused later on. This song became a hit since it features Lil Caine, a rapper who's more popular than Phil. Phil released the third single off his album, Misunderstood, which features Lamease Phillips (or Lem). The song was performed in May 2011, at a show in their school, and they rapped along with Slim Shaile. The three were supposed to record together, but the two siblings decided they wanted Shaile out of the rap. The album was released in September 12, 2011. Although the album received positive reviews from fans, the album only sold 3 copies. Later on facebook, Phil said that the album will be free and it was available for download in HotNewHipHop.com ''Respect the Truth: Part 2 and Phillin' It ''(2011-13) Lil Phil posted on his facebook page, that he would make another part to Respect the Truth. The album was originally supposed to be released in July 31, 2012, but was delayed since Lil Phil had to go a military academy. Lil Phil said that this album will be more self-produced then his first album. He released his first single, Sneaky. It was originally a regular song for his mixtape, Phillin' It, but was added to Respect the Truth: Part 2 because it changed into a single. He released his second single, LOL which featured Meeno. This song gained a few more people's attention and started becoming his fans. He released his third single, Running in the Dark Pt. 2, which is a remix to Quantomfox's single, Running in the Dark. This song gained the most attention in the whole album and this song is the most popular song which Lil Phil has produced. He released his fourth single, On Top Of The World, which was likely the most un-popular single in Respect the Truth: Part 2. The song features Mr. Purp & Pac Mak. Cancelled Projects Lil Phil announced that he would release an album called, Respect the Truth: Part 3. It was planned to be released in December 2013, but it's been cancelled. Other Media Film & Writing In 2009, apart from Videosity, Lil Phil planned to make a few films. He planned to make Videsity's first film titled "Videosity: Street Strike", but was cancelled due to Cool Mody's departure. He planned to make another film called "Avenger" but was cancelled when the actors kept asking for rehearsals to be planned the next day and also when the Avengers film was released. In June 2011, Lil Phil announced that he was planning to release a film called "Swagnificent", but so far , no one joined in making the film. In September 27, 2012, in decidication to a complete year release of Respect the Truth, Lil Phil plans to write a new script for an upcoming film he can possibly make. Personal Life Lil Phil is left-handed. He lived in Khartoum, Sudan and now currently lives in Woodstock, Virginia. Lil Phil has been a Muslim his whole life. When Lil Phil gets bored, he either write scripts or songs. Lil Phil has an older sister named Lamease Phillips, but is more known for her stage name, Lem. Discography ''Main articles: Lil Phil Discography *''Respect the Truth (2011)'' *''Respect the Truth: Part 2 (2012)'' Mixtapes *''Stuntin' (with Pac Mak) (2013)'' In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Stepover Toehold Facelock (2011) Signature Moves *? Manager(s) *? Nicknames *? Entrance Theme(s) *Damage Control by Red Tape (2011-12) Lil Phil